


阁楼上的秘密

by Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, 猫猫文, 猫猫车, 这文人不生子猫生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stephen Strange/Everett Ross, 奇异玫瑰 - Relationship, 福华
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	阁楼上的秘密

黑猫夏洛克巡视了三个街区，翻过不计其数的屋顶，咬着一朵扭动着的触手花回到魔法大道布里克街177A号，黑巫师斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的住处，如今也是夏洛克的落脚之处。  
黑巫师的居所外表普通，是布里克街上连排双层别墅中的一间，如所有的巫师一样，它的内里的空间比从外面看上去要大得多，光是储藏室就会让人迷失其中。黑巫师的魔物不能轻易交易，一楼临街的屋子只能用来接待客人以及贩售黑巫师协会的周边，除去一些奇形怪状的黑暗崇拜者，根本没有正常人会来购买，这也是为什么黑巫师的强大与贫穷同样远近闻名，传言中黑巫师甚至没有财力养活任何一个活物。作为女巫的黑猫，夏洛克的生活自然不会流落至此，然而隶属于夏洛克的女巫埃弗雷特·罗斯在四年前失去了自己的营业执照，连带失去的还有位于街角的店铺与住处。不愿离开小镇的罗斯靠着平日里的好人缘勉强维持头一年的生活，靠着积蓄渡过第二年和第三年，但是到了最后，他们还是不得不与黑巫师达成协议，开始寄人篱下的生活——“至少这个我们还能支付得起。”

从昨天夜里出来时留的窗户口，夏洛克又跳了回去，早上出门的罗斯已经回来了，二楼的卧室里隐隐传来谈话声。然而顾不上罗斯，它得先处理这株触手植物才行，生命里异常顽强的植物已经在夏洛克的嘴角割出了血痕，咬断它的根茎只是暂时的，真正要让它为己所用，夏洛克还需要能够杀死魔物的火焰。  
黑猫动了动耳朵，从厨房台面落到地上，悄无声息地穿过走道溜进一楼深处的书房，它要去找一条绳蜥帮忙。绳蜥史矛革是黑巫师的宠物，半米长的身躯覆盖着黑色盔甲般的鳞片，在这栋处处挂着深色绒布和符咒的房子里十分难找。为了节约时间，夏洛克临走前在书架上堆了一堆闪闪发光的石头和金币，它知道史矛革不会拒绝这个。  
书房的内里约有三层楼高，房间中央摆着女巫巨大的坩埚，绿色的液体在其中咕咕噜噜地翻滚冒泡，夏洛克轻车熟路地绕过法术禁制，踩着几个散落在地上的头盖骨和堆高的书本爬上书架，乌黑发亮的史矛革果然趴在金币堆上。  
夏洛克小心翼翼地靠进，它甩着尾巴，制造些声音当作招呼，眼尖地发现不少金币和宝石已经被史矛革融进腹部的鳞片缝隙间，在光线的折射下流光溢彩，这给了夏洛克信心去说服这只懒惰非常的蜥蜴，于是它把嘴里那朵看起来十分恶心的花扔在了史矛革面前。  
落地的一瞬，那株触手花便大幅度地扭动着身体向史矛革的脸上弹去，原本仿佛一件陈设的史矛革瞬间睁开眼睛，瞬膜后露出的金色竖瞳还未对上焦时，那截蠕虫一般的植株就已经被史矛革按在了爪下。但当那株蕊芯全是一根根小触手的魔物被看清时，绳蜥史矛革仿佛失去了刚刚那份灵巧与攻击性，它带着爬行动物特有的僵硬与迟缓，慢慢地松开趾爪，再度闭上眼睛。  
夏洛克焦躁地左右摆尾，裂开嘴嘶声哈气，它用爪子把那截看上去像是扭动的蠕虫的植物又往史矛革面前滚了一滚。  
然而对方仍然是完全地不为所动。  
这让夏洛克气得胡子怒张，要不是它不被允许抓烂这条黑蜥蜴它一定会试试看的，全为了这只蜥蜴的不识好歹。不过现在不是置气的时候，它还有留有最后一手底牌，尽管那十分有损尊严，但是为了约翰——为了计划的实现，夏洛克并不在乎。

这个时代的许多人会将巫师与女巫这两种职业弄混，以为那不过是同一种职业的不同性别间的叫法，像是演员与演员（女）那样，而这往往会惹恼一名职业女巫——更有可能是位男性女巫——“这种审核完全是在践踏女巫的尊严，他们根本不知道成为一名合格的女巫需要付出多少努力，却能够以轻而易举的方式毁掉你的一切。” 刚从女巫职业接待中心回来的男性女巫埃弗雷特·罗斯对这种不得不履行的义务很是不满，他对这种行业规范发自内心的嗤之以鼻，认为这玷污了这项职业所有的自由。  
靠在床头看书的黑巫师点头嗯声，懒懒翻过一页书，这敷衍的态度完全无济于事，反而让罗斯找到可以进一步指摘的对象——“这不公平。”  
“他们对待每一位女巫都是如此。”  
“不，我是在说，巫师和女巫，你和我。”  
斯特兰奇翻书的手指在书页边缘顿住，他小心地控制着神情，摆出一副愿闻其详的模样来。  
“看在盖亚的份上，我们根本不是同一个工种，但我们女巫需要承担所有的骂名，甚至还包括你们巫师的！然而你们根本就不需要每隔三年接受一次执业审查！”  
“这也是为了安全考虑。”  
“为了安全？就因为百十年前有个女巫中了自己的幻术，所以每隔三年检查一遍所有女巫有没有中自己的幻术算是为我们好吗——那为什么不给你们巫师也来一个季度检查？——这显然是个侮辱。”埃弗雷特·罗斯边说边站在床边愤愤地踢掉自己的长靴，接着将他头顶那顶镶有黑纱的巫师帽摘下，不免又不满地向着屋内方才说话的巫师道：“就连这些衣服也是，扫把，帽子，手杖——你只有一身斗篷。”  
“那是因为修习的内容不同，埃弗，你知道我的同僚们中也有拿着手杖、戴着巫师帽的存在，别这么孩子气。”巫师将盖在腰上的毯子掀开一些，拍了拍身边的空位道：“跟我一起躺一会儿，该睡午觉了。”  
斯特兰奇这么一提，困意便翻涌上来。为了安稳地渡过这次审核，他已经连续七天没有得到任何休息，全部的时间都拿来背诵《现役女巫职业守则（大陆通用版本·第七版）》里的考纲内容——街角的哥布林小屋就有出售。  
要知道上一次罗斯大摇大摆地翘掉审核之后，魔法大厅用了些堪称卑鄙的手段没收了他的扫帚。就是那把乌木木柄的值钱货，来自兽人国王的赠礼，连柄端上的花纹都是罗斯亲手设计的，为此他曾一度拒绝任何需要飞行的任务，即便后来还是买了一把普通的扫帚将就使用。但无论如何，魔法中心用了四年的时间阐明了一个不言而喻的道理——只要罗斯还想在中心的治下安稳度日，那么他无论如何需要付出点代价，比如，通过这一次的审核。  
“万一我这次还没有通过该怎么办？”女巫的声音闷在衣服里，他的一只手被困在过长的衣服内，另一只手艰难地伸在半空中勾着后衣领，企图解救被卡住的脑袋。  
“黑巫师协会欢迎你转行。”现任黑巫师协会会长斯特兰奇在书角结出一枚暗金色的符印当作书签，下一次他再翻开这本书时，这枚小小的符印会自动将书页翻至他上次读到的页数，十分方便的魔法。  
“算了。”罗斯站在床边叹气，他不该不解开后背拉链就妄想拽掉这件袍子的，“改继承那套手续太麻烦，我不想接受每天需要打100个喷嚏之类的惩罚——你不要忘记喂猫。”得到巫师的承诺后，女巫打出一个响指，在原地消失，黑色的长袍空荡荡地掉在地板上，取而代之的是一只雪白的大耳狐狸，轻车熟路地扒开地上的衣服堆跃上两人的床。  
每种魔法力量的来源有所区别，但在罗斯看来每种魔法也自有各自的优势，比如斯特兰奇就无法变成一只狐狸来摆脱衣服的束缚。  
变成狐狸的女巫站在床上朝巫师竖起耳朵，斯特兰奇会意帮他掀起床单。看着罗斯窝在自己身边蜷成一个雪白的圆盘，尾巴尖也仔细盖住黑色的鼻头，法师才将床单替他盖好，空出一只手捋了捋狐狸的长毛，痒得罗斯抖了抖耳朵，接着在三个呼吸间沉沉入睡。  
斯特兰奇深知罗斯不会轻易醒来，七天前他答应罗斯为他配制用以提神的药剂，副作用便是药效过后为期三天的沉睡，所以由着好奇心驱使，黑巫师小心翼翼地将白狐狸摊开，摸了摸狐狸湿润的鼻头，又把玩了一阵软绵绵的脚爪。  
他喜欢罗斯已经有很多年了，由于巫师们都对时间缺乏概念，斯特兰奇只记得那是失落之地的第三次猎巫战争伊始之际，女巫遭到人类的屠戮，罗斯失去了亲眷和过往的一切，最终流浪到这里。  
斯特兰奇记得罗斯登门拜访的傍晚，街道上空无一物，罗斯抱着黑猫敲开了黑巫师住处的大门，低声询问开门人认不认识黑巫师斯特兰奇，“听说要在这片街道住下，需要得到黑巫师的允许。”  
自称女巫的罗斯那时看上去非常消瘦，面颊凹陷，头发干枯，双眼无神，这是魔力濒临极限的症状，或许他比自己所声称的要流浪了更久，怀中那只瘦骨嶙峋的黑猫比他还要干净、健康些许。他向黑巫师乞求落脚的许可，告诉斯特兰奇自己为了找寻黑巫师的住处已经走过三个城镇。  
黑巫师为罗斯端来一餐热饭，罗斯先将盘里的肉食切成块，留给早已跳上桌的黑猫，才开始不动声色地狼吞虎咽，斯特兰奇看得出罗斯极力想要维持住的体面，但他无意做个体贴的好人，只问罗斯身为一个女巫怎么连消息也打听不到。  
“消息也有消息的价码。”罗斯在进食的间隙里不为所动道，“我还不想在摸清楚这里的事情之前，就莫名其妙地交换出什么。”  
这话引得斯特兰奇笑了出来，他指了指罗斯面前已经空空如也的盘子，“黑巫师反而比较可信了？”  
“巫师顶多想要人的命罢了。”

现在想起这些，斯特兰奇觉得若是真在那时用一些手段，他可能不需要又等了这么久才最终如愿——睡熟的白狐狸被黑巫师坏心地弹了弹耳朵，不堪其扰地缩进被子里。  
这时门外传来一声猫叫，斯特兰奇从侧边下床，为夏洛克打开了房门。  
蹲坐在走廊上的夏洛克舔了舔嘴角染血的毛，冲着斯特兰奇叫了几声，它向屋里看了几眼，又将目光移回到黑巫师的脸上，它是等到罗斯睡熟之后才来的，毕竟有些事情还是瞒着罗斯比较好。  
斯特兰奇倒是见怪不怪，笑逐颜开道：“你终于愿意帮忙了？”  
夏洛克别开视线，摊了摊耳朵，最终不得不屈服地应了一声。  
斯特兰奇好心情地挑了挑眉，安慰道：“放心吧，埃弗睡着了。他什么也不知道——什么也不会知道，你的秘密完好如初。”  
夏洛克却极为反感黑巫师这种反客为主的行为，它斜着眼刀，从黑巫师脚边绕进屋内。果然，罗斯那个蠢货女巫在巫师的床上睡得人事不知。夏洛克伸出爪子三两下就划下了床边衣服的一大块里衬，它咬在嘴里，回头冲黑巫师示意它要带走这个。  
黑巫师靠在门边，耸了耸肩，“当然可以。”  
接着夏洛克又扶着黑巫师的床头柜站立了起来，它拍了拍抽屉。  
黑巫师哇哦了一声，故作惊讶道：“你怎么知道埃弗把它藏在这里的？”  
夏洛克十分得意，轻蔑地看着斯特兰奇，当一只黑猫想要藏匿起自己的踪迹时，就算是黑巫师也不会发现它正在衣柜顶端监视着他们。  
“这可真的有点麻烦，但既然我答应了你，就不会反悔。希望你的主人醒来之后对我手下留情。”斯特兰奇最终还是走了过来，用结印将抽屉打开，从抽屉里取出罗斯这段时间以来的心爱之物，一只毛茸茸的茶金色矮脚猫，在阳光下会是一团能够跳跃的光芒。  
斯特兰奇提着矮脚猫的后颈，对已经扶着他的膝盖站起向他讨要的夏洛克严肃声明道：“别玩死了，记得还回来。”  
夏洛克迫不及待地喵喵了两声，从黑巫师手里咬过小猫的后颈就蹿了出去，这才是夏洛克留给自己的底牌，也是这间别墅中新近的潜规则之一：拿矮脚猫才能够交换史矛革的火焰。

当绳蜥史矛革以爬行科生物特有的诡异之感仿佛慢动作般将爪子抬起，夏洛克会意地将矮脚猫往地上一丢，却几乎没能看清史矛革是如何动作，下一秒只见那只毛茸茸的小猫已经被大蜥蜴紧紧摁在了怀里，它嘴里那条似乎从未用以捕猎的长舌头在小猫的耳朵上悠悠一荡，将矮脚小猫吓得一动不动，只敢细细地叫着。  
黑猫夏洛克这才如愿以偿地用火焰，将那株本体近二十米高的魔物在绒布上烧成了灰烬，它用爪子拢了拢粉末，仔细包好，叼住绒布，离开了书房。


End file.
